In certain types of multi-component vehicle systems, a powered vehicle, such as a cab or tractor, is selectively attached to and pulls a trailer. Typically, electrical components in the trailer such as turn signals, reverse lights, and obstacle sensors receive power from and/or transmit information to the powered vehicle via hardwired electrical connections. One typical hardwired arrangement uses a seven-way plug to connect the powered vehicle to a variety of trailer components.
As the number of trailer components increases, so does the need for additional hardwired connections. For example, trailers frequently employ a number of sensors to indicate the condition of the trailer to an operator such as the driver in the powered vehicle. Side obstacle sensors are used to indicate if an obstacle is located proximate the side of the trailer, which could result in an accident in the event of a sudden lane change or turn. Also, back up sensors are frequently used to indicate the presence of an obstacle proximate the rear of the trailer to prevent collisions when the vehicle is in reverse gear. Each sensor requires its own hardwired connection to a display unit or alarm panel in the tractor cabin to inform the driver whether an obstacle is present. If multiple trailers are attached to a single powered vehicle and/or of multiple sensors are used on each trailer, the number of hardwired connections can be substantial. It can be costly and cumbersome to retrofit existing tractors to accommodate additional sensor signals.
Given the limitations of hardwired connections, it is desirable to transmit sensor signals wirelessly from the trailer to the powered vehicle. However, the use of wireless communications poses certain problems. The operator of a particular powered vehicle will only want to receive sensor indications for the specific trailer to which it is attached. However, if nearby trailers are also transmitting wireless sensor signals, the operator may receive signals from them. As a result, the operator may receive nuisance alarms or could be falsely led to believe that obstacles are present (or are not present) near his trailer. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a method and system that addresses the foregoing issues.